Staria and Adura Book One: Remnants
by Sanctuaria
Summary: Staria is the daughter and Eragon and Arya. Galbatorix is dead and Eragon and Murtagh struggle to rebuild the Riders. Unknown to them, Galbatorix's evil lives on. Does Staria have what it takes to find and eliminate the evil before it destroys them all?
1. The Egg

**Hi everyone. I created this story a couple years ago, so its not my best work. I tried to patch it up a little, but it's still not my best work. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, or anything else from the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Prologue**

In the dark bowels of the castle, in a pantry, a deep, dark voice that resonated around the cavern asked, "Is he ready?"

"Ye-yes, my Lord," said his servant, who was quaking with fear of his master.

"Good. Is my spy befriending and influencing him?"

"He is on schedule, my Lord."

"He has done well. Soon I will strike a powerful blow to Eragon and Arya and maybe their daughter, too – if she survives." The dark cavern was filled with the harsh booming of his laughter.

**The Egg**

"Arise. Arise!" Staria awoke to see her foster uncle, Orik, calling her awake.

"Finally!" Orik said, "Come with me. The dragon egg procession is about to start!" Without waiting, he strode off through one of Tronjheim's large dwarf-made tunnels.

Already dressed, Staria jumped out of bed. She had slept in her clothes, as she knew there would not be time to dress before the ceremony started.

The dragon egg procession was a standard ceremony where children line up to touch a dragon egg. When the egg is touched by the person with whom it wants to bond, it puts the gedwey ignasia on his or her palm, and soon after the dragon hatches. That lucky person was now one of the legendary Dragon Riders, under their leader Eragon, who killed the evil tyrant, Galbatorix.

Galbatorix had committed many crimes, including almost eradicating the dragons, killing the peace-makers (the Dragon Riders), and being a cruel king who never aged or left the throne because he had once been bonded with a dragon himself.

The remnants of the once mighty Riders (Eragon and Murtagh) were busy trying to breed the dragons and save their dying race. A new Rider could be made with Shruikan, Galbatorix's black dragon that he had stolen after his original died, and the remaining dragon egg. Saphira had mated, so she possessed one egg that she gave to the Riders. That was the egg that was about to choose its Rider today, in the ceremony.

Staria caught up to Orik in the tunnel and asked, "Will Mother and Father be there already?"

"Yes, they will be there, but you would do well to not call them 'Mother' and 'Father' in public." admonished Orik. "It will only remind the people that you will have a better chance of getting chosen than them."

"Yes, Orik."

Suddenly, the tunnel stopped. They were now in a wide clearing of stone with tall pillars holding up the roof. In the middle of the roof was an opening with a dragon-sized perch. Saphira alighted down upon it as Orik said, "Well, get in line." Staria did so, and the procession began.

Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden, Queen Islanzadi, queen of the elves, and King Orrin, king of Surda, carried the egg on a blue silk cushion with gold tassels, indicating that the mother dragon was blue, and her mate gold. As the egg passed by slowly the children reached out to touch it gently. Finally, it came to Staria.

As she touched it, her hand burned white hot. She gasped and lifted it up. On her palm was the gedwey ignasia, the sign of the Riders. She, daughter of Arya and Eragon, was officially a Rider.

Eragon and Arya rushed forth from where they had been watching from the sidelines, took the egg and left with it and Staria. Saphira blinked one large sapphire eye at Staria as she left. They went to the dragonhold. It was a large, airy, circular room with marble caves for dragons to sleep in. Only one had bedding in it right now because all the new Riders were in Ellesmera or Vroengard, and Murtagh was investigating a strange ring in the Hadarac Desert. In Saphira's cave, they placed the egg on the straw bedding just in time. Crack! The egg split in two. Inside was a baby dragon.


	2. Naming

The dragon was blue just like her mother, Saphira. Her eyes were deep and thoughtful. Her belly was a paler blue than her back scales. It swung its tail experimentally and then let out a wail for food. It snuffled around until it met Staria's hand. _It's so beautiful,_ Staria thought. Then something touched her mind, like a wave of cool fresh spring water flowing over it, seeping into every part of her being. Quickly, as her mother had taught her, she barricaded her mind against the strange, unearthly consciousness. Deep sorrow emanated from it. Suddenly, she realized whose consciousness it was. It was the dragon's!

Staria let her mind rush forth into the baby dragon's, and the baby dragon's rushed into hers.

"Staria," Eragon's voice interrupted her thoughts, "While you are in her mind, ask her what name she would like."

Staria returned her attention to the baby dragon. She had already come up with some names, just in case she got picked. She recited them to the baby dragon. _Who are you? Are you_ _Cari? Hasha? Sinta? Loshka? Adura? Saphira?_

_Saphira is my mother's name. She may keep it. I know which name I want, _the dragon hatchling told her.

Sensing which name it had chosen, Staria said, "Shulblaka, eka celobra ono Adura!"


	3. Vroengard

Staria, Eragon, and Arya flew through the crisp, morning air to Vroengard. Adura flew well for being three weeks old; it was clear she'd inherited her mother's talent. She flew behind Saphira's massive tail, closely watched by a protective Staria. The wind currents buffeted the tiny dragon, a miniscule speck of blue compared to Saphira's bulk. Adura flew delightfully through the air, diving and dodging wisps of cloud. When she was tired, she could attach on to her mother's tail.

Eventually, they reached Vroengard.

Before they landed, Eragon dismounted and took Staria's hand. He looked her directly in the eyes and said, "I never wished this future on you, but if it makes you happy, I am overjoyed."

"I do, Father." Staria replied to Eragon. "My greatest wish was to join the Riders."

Vroengard was an island off the coast of Mirana, Alaegasia's new name. It was a grassy island with green hills and plenty of prey for dragons. Being an elf, Staria did not partake of meat of any kind, but she knew dragons could not exist without it. They were going to Doru Araeba, Vroengard's restored capital city, which was in the middle. Saphira had landed ten minutes away, and so Staria, Eragon, and Arya had a small walk.

As she stepped out of a building and into the stadium, the sunlight hit Staria's face blindingly. When her vision cleared, she saw that two other children and their dragons were there.

"Nokari!" Staria cried out. Nokari had been friends with her ever since they met on a trip to Ellesmera. He was a blond athletic elf who had been the only one to treat Staria normally, instead of staring like the other human children in Ellesmera. She was Eragon's daughter, but she didn't like the attention everyone seemed to put on her.

"It's good to see you again. This is Loshka," Nokari said, indicating the small green dragon at his side. Loshka hummed a greeting as she looked at Staria and Adura with wide, intelligent green eyes.

"Shulblaka, eka celobra ono. Atra nosu waise fricai?" Staria asked.

Loshka hummed louder in response.

"Gather," a voice called, "and let the ceremony begin."

Staria turned to see Eragon at the podium. "There are three mentors. They will each choose one of you to be their student." The mentors walked to face the three new Riders.

They were all elves except Sokar. Staria felt a presence touch her mind. Another. And another.

_They all want me because I'm the daughter of Eragon, who killed Galbatorix and is head of the Riders!_ she realized, _Why can't they just treat me like everyone else?_

They all sifted through her mind. They were so intent on her memories, by the time they had analyzed at her third birthday, she had looked at their personalities, and knew which one she wanted as her mentor. She pushed the other two out with a flick of her thoughts. All the consciousnesses left her, but she felt them in Adura's mind through their mental connection. Then Adura pushed the same two away by an unspoken agreement. Minutes passed.

Finally, Eragon said, "They have chosen." Linu and Shuka will mentor Nokari and Loshka. Shaiku and Sinta will mentor Staria and Adura."

"Oh no!" Nariyok interrupted. "I'm stuck with a human mentor!"

"And Sokar and Noku will mentor Nariyok and Rosarb." Eragon continued, like there had been no disturbance.


	4. Training

Three days later, Staria was in Ellesmera for the fifth time in her life. Ellesmera, the capital of Du Weldenvarden, where the elves live, was in the middle of a dense forest. But here, on the Crags of Telinair, it was peaceful and had only a few trees. _So this is where Eragon and Saphira were mentored, _Staria commented to Adura. The dragon, now about five feet long, peered around interestedly.

"I need to test your abilities, Staria," said Shaiku on her first morning of training. "First do this: make lightning follow you for one minute, and then make it stop and go back into the clouds. This is very advanced, so if you can't do it, don't worry."

Staria chose her words carefully. "Kveykva!" Lightning flashed and in that instant she said "Kveykva, iet tauthr!" The lightning came to her and, as she moved in a circle, followed her. "Kveykva, letta! Kveykva, ganga audr!" The lightning stopped and went into the clouds, disappearing in. Staria swayed. She clutched at a nearby tree branch for support.

"Very good. Here, drink this." He handed her faelnirv, which restored some of her strength. "I see. You are able to cast many arduous spells and have extraordinary knowledge of the Ancient Language. Have you done the Rimgar before?"

"Yes, I'm on level four."

"That is good. It will save time. Now Shulblaka, I would like to know your abilities as well. Do the poses represented by Sinta." Sinta then did a number of complex poses that contorted every foot of her sinuous length. Only a few things exceeded Adura's ability, such as flying backward for 400 meters, belly up, and executing a backward loop while corkscrewing through the air.

"Good," Shaiku announced when they were finished. "Now I know where to start. Eragon informed me that you had beaten Orik in sword fighting, something most people could barely do, if they could do it at all. We will start practicing soon."

One week later Shaiku said it was time to start practicing sword fighting. He took Staria to see Rhunion. She had been released from her oath (to never make swords again, after the Forsworn used them to almost eradicate the dragons) by all the spellcasters, Riders, and magicians working together. Rhunion tapped Adura's scales and set to work melting the brightsteel. Brightsteel was very rare, and it is even stronger than steel, but is more flexible, in a way that lets it absorb the shock from a blow. All the Riders were taking shifts on "Brightsteel Duty" trying to find it.

In one week, the sword was finished. Staria had been excused from training for most of the day to watch Rhunion work. She had even helped with the process. In the evenings, Staria went back to Shaiku to resume memorizing an Ancient Language dictionary. This time, however, she had permission to skip the memorizing because her sword would be finished that night. As soon as it was, Staria went to name it. She had thought long and hard to think an appropriate name for the sword. After much debating and consulting with Adura, she had picked what shaped her life most. At Rhunion's house, she placed her hand upon the sword's smooth surface, and took a deep breath.

"Sword, I name thee Wydra!" she said.

_Fate_, Rhunion mused. _It was worthy of the sword._ She uttered some indistinct words in the Ancient Language and the symbol for Fate appeared on the scabbard and on both sides of the sword itself.

"Thank you, Rhunion-elda," Staria said. She took the sword in its scabbard and fit it into the belt Eragon had shaped for her. _My own sword and scabbard! _Staria thought to Adura. _I can't believe it!_


	5. Enemies

When Staria woke from her dream state (elves do not sleep), she found Adura staring at her. _How long have you been awake? _Staria asked.

_A little while. There's a note from Shaiku on the desk for you, _Adura answered.

_What does it say?_

_I don't know, I couldn't fit through the doorway to read it. I didn't want to get stuck._

Staria got up and crossed the room to the study, where she found Shaiku's note. It read:

_Please go to the training field after you eat. Bring your sword. Spar with Nariyok._

_- Shaiku_

In a few minutes, Staria had belted on her sword from her bedside table and was ready to leave. She clambered onto Adura's back after fastening the saddle in place. They flew steadily to the training field. Adura's wings moved with effortless sweeps, navigating the air currents with ease. This was a big change from a week ago when Adura's flying with Staria on her back had been labored.

The training field, like the Crags of Telnair, was a clearing; one of the few places without the dense trees that were almost everwhere else in Ellesmera. Many boys and girls were there. Some dragons were watching the sparring matches in a corner, so Adura, blue scales shining in the morning sunlight, went to sit with them. Staria looked around for anyone she knew, but her friends were not here. She didn't know who Nariyok was, so she approached an elf to ask. At the same time, Adura noticed the boy who got the human mentor at the ceremony a little way off.

"Excuse me, "Staria asked the elf. She touched two fingers to her lips as her mother had taught her. "Could you show me who Nariyok is?"

"Sure," the boy said pointing, "That's Nariyok."

"Thank you." Staria said, and then stared. Nariyok was the angry boy at the ceremony! _Just my luck!_ Staria thought, _I suppose I must still train with the ungrateful elf._ She went over to Nariyok.

"You're Staria, aren't you?" he drawled, "I remember you from the ceremony." He rolled his eyes as he added, "Sokar told me to spar with you, now that I've beaten all the other puny humans. It's not fair! He only lets me spar with humans! You're the first one with elf abilities, but you aren't even a purebred elf! I've proven my abilities! He's holding me back! I'll show him. Give me your best, daughter of Eragon!"

"Okay, Nariyok, but you'll be sorry!"

She unsheathed her new blade, Wydra, and stood ready to spar. Nariyok charged her with his glittering black sword Moi in his hand. Staria deflected a stab at her right arm easily and slashed at his leg, which he stopped just in time. He feinted toward her neck and then switched directions toward her shoulder. She parried the blow, slashed, parried again, and then stabbed. He responded with a quick series of blows directed at her arms, legs, and chest. She foiled them all, and the match continued. Each of them strived to unseat the other, but the other was always expecting it. Staria tried using a jump move Arya had taught her as a last resort. _If this goes on any longer,_ she thought, _then both Nariyok and I will faint from heat and exhaustion._ Nariyok parried, slashed, and then jumped back as Staria twirled her sword around in a deadly arc in front of her. When the sword was pointing about three inches to the left of Nariyok, she jumped behind him and slashed forward so her blade went diagonally. He had just turned around to face her when she brought it to his neck.

"No! Sokar never taught me any of that! He's holding me back!" Nariyok yelled.

"Don't blame Sokar. My mother and father taught me that," Staria tried to placate him.

"Right. You're the 'special one'. Eragon's daughter. Humph." He stalked off, leaving Staria staring after him in the dust.


	6. Whispers and Fairths

"Good morning, Master," Staria said as she walked up to Shaiku. Sinta and Adura had just taken flight to go to the Stone of the Broken Eggs. Staria felt again that Adura was hiding bits of her training. _They must be dragon secrets!_ she realized. Today, Shaiku had her meditate in the glade, read some more of the Ancient Language dictionary, and practice a particularly hard spell. The spell had a double meaning, and Staria wasn't too good at it since she lacked the concentration to direct two forces at once with the same spell wording.

The next day she sparred with someone called Noshu-tari-sun and got beaten, but only by a little bit. Shaiku was waiting for her at the Crag's of Telnair. They did the Rimgar and Shaiku had her meditate again, but this time on a log. She had practiced a lot, and this time prevailed in knowing what every creature in the clearing was doing at once. Then they worked on her ability to identify and eliminate poisons, and practiced making fairths.

Days passed and Staria began to forget her spar with Nariyok. Before she could forget completely, however, she overheard him and another student talking to one another. She crept closer to hear better.

"…Eragon betrayed us…Yes, I'm serious about considering joining Rasib…No! And promise in the Ancient Language that you won't tell anyone what I told you."

Staria heard a voice she didn't know promise in the Ancient Language. She had to tell Shaiku what was going on. This Rasib they were talking about wasn't in the Order. Snap! A twig snapped somewhere in the direction she was heading.

"Someone's here!" Nariyok yelled. "Look over there!" Nariyok headed in the right direction, but his companion didn't. Staria tried to hide but Nariyok saw her. He raised his hand; the gedwey ignasia glowing white hot.

"You will not speak of what you heard!" Nariyok said.

Frightened, Staria promised in the Ancient Language.

Nariyok vanished into the growing darkness.

The next day, Shaiku asked, "Are you feeling all right? You don't seem to be yourself."

"I…I can't tell you," Staria said haltingly.

"Could you speak with your mind about it?" Sinta, his dragon, asked.

Staria tried and found she couldn't. But then she had an idea. "Get me a pigmented slate. Actually, get me as many as you have."

Shaiku came back with a cloth bag. He handed her a tablet. She concentrated, and she made a lot of fairths.

The first one showed Nariyok and the other guy talking, though you couldn't really tell who was who. The second and third showed the faces of Nariyok and the other guy who Shaiku recognized as Noka-sun-onoh.

"Could you tell us who said what?" Shaiku asked. Staria shook her head.

_Then could you allow me access to your memories?_ Adura asked.

"Yes!" Staria cried. She opened her mind to allow Adura access to her thoughts, feelings, and memories.

After a few minutes, Adura said "It was Nariyok who spoke of Rasib." She projected her memories of Staria's memory, and Shaiku shook his head, looking troubled.

"I must warn his mentor, Sokar. You are dismissed from today's training."

Shaiku went into the hut and Sinta crawled to the clearing and took flight.


	7. Murderers, Assassins, and Kidnappers

After Staria and Adura left Shaiku to contact Sokar, they chatted with some elves who revealed that Empana, daughter of Lady Nasuada, was visiting the elves to honor their help in overthrowing Galbatorix.

_Let's go meet her,_ Adura suggested to Staria.

Staria agreed and they went to meet Empana. They found her location and Staria mounted Adura.

"Tell me a riddle to amuse me," Adura said.

"Okay," Staria replied, and thought a moment, "How about this? What often sleeps coiled up, is every hue of the rainbow, and can eat four sheep all in a row?"

"My mother told me this one. Eragon used it to fool her. The answer to Eragon's riddle is a woolen rug."

"No, in my riddle, it's a dragon."

"That's not fair!" Adura complained. Staria laughed as Adura flew on.

When they reached the hut where Empana was staying, they found it eerily silent. The door was ajar and Staria entered. Blood was everywhere. Two elven guards lay on the floor. Then Staria's eyes fell upon a shape on the floor. It was Empana. Adura bugled an alarm to the elves. Two came running. Sokar and Shaiku sprinted in and lifted a limp Empana onto Sinta's back. Without a word she took flight. Sokar left, saying he had to tell the others.

Shaiku asked, "Did you see the attacker, Staria?"

She answered in the Ancient Language, "No, we did not see any one, nor did we have any part in killing Empana."

"But Empana is not dead."

Staria looked at him with stunned surprise. "I am glad to hear that. Will she go back to Lady Nasuada?"

An elf came running up. "We have just received a missive from the Empire. Lady Nasuada has been kidnapped! Queen Islanzadi is assembling the Riders by the Menoa tree!"

At once Staria and Shaiku ran to the Menoa Tree. Queen Islanzadi was speaking.

"All Riders, and even apprentices, must go save Lady Nasuada. Rumor has it that someone named Rasib, trained by Galbatorix himself, has taken the throne."

At once all the Riders clambered up on their dragons. Staria looked for Adura and found her sitting by Loshka and Nokari.

The bright blue sky and puffy white clouds looked very inviting to both Staria and Adura. Had they not been hurrying to a great battle against Rasib and his followers, they would have liked to soar carefree through the skies together.

Staria said to Adura through her mind, _If we were not on a mission, those clouds would be fun to fly in._

Adura answered, _And now we may never get to._

_We will get home!_ Staria said back firmly, _And Nokari too._

As they were flying, Staria made up a poem and wrote it down:

_Du orum_

_Unin du sundaver_

_Abr ai treavarn_

_Horya abr blodth_

_Er haina ai kona_

_Ai oro jierda_

_Du orum_

_Fra ai wrangr_

_Dauth abr du orum_

_Lif abr kona un vrangr_

She showed it to Adura, who said, "Very good, but could you please concentrate on the map? I'm getting lost here."


	8. Death

The two of them flew slower than the adult dragons, so when they got to Ilirea (they changed the name from Ura'baen back to the elven name) the battle had already started. Many dragons were attacking the top of the stone castle Rasib's archers were positioned, while the others were engaged in battle with four other dragons.

Surveying the battle, Staria suddenly saw a dragon about to attack Loshka, Nokari's dragon, from behind! "Nokari!" she shouted warningly and urged Adura toward them. But they were too late. Loshka, hit in the heart, tumbled to the ground. Adura sped up in time to see Nokari's body falling towards the ground, many yards below them.

"Letta!" Staria yelled out of desperation. Nokari stopped in midair as his dead dragon tumbled past him.

Adura flew directly under Nokari and Staria released the spell. Nokari plummeted onto Adura's back. He opened his eyes.

"Gone," he whispered, "Dead."

Then he fell limp once more, his face pale.

Staria saw a group of hurt people and dragons heading back to Ellesmera. She gave Nokari to them and headed toward where the fighters that were left were meeting.

"Staria, you're with me," Shaiku commanded as she approached, and their dragons flew off towards the main gate where a horde of pike men guarded it.

Sinta and Adura open their mouths and let out billowing streams of fire, strong enough to break whatever enchantments the doors had. The doors splintered open. Shaiku and Staria hastily dismounted, entered into a large, stone hall, and saw Lady Nasuada gagged and bound to a chair in the middle.

"Don't move," Shaiku whispered, "It may be a trap."

As soon as he said this, a Shade walked in. His maroon eyes glowed with a mad hatred.

_I'll deal with him. You get Lady Nasuada out of here,_ Shaiku told Staria.

"It's much too late for that," the Shade said as if he could read their minds, "I am sending assassins to Eragon and Arya, and my fighters are about to overpower your people. And I have your dragons." Startled, Staria realized she hadn't seen Adura and Sinta since they let her and Shaiku off their backs in the hall. Staria looked desperately for them and finally saw them, shackled with thick iron chains at the entrance to the hall, with guards surrounding them.

Shaiku and Staria exchanged a look. Shaiku stepped forward to engage the Shade while Staria ran to untie Lady Nasuada. She also gave her a small knife to fight with. _I wish I had had the foresight to bring an extra sword or a bow, but it is too late now,_ Staria reflected. She and Lady Nasuada fought the guards surrounding the two dragons. Twice, Staria saw just in time that Lady Nasuada, though a formidable opponent, was going to lose and swiftly knocked her own enemy and went to help her. At last, only one guard was left. He was the commander, and knew where the key to the padlock was hidden. First Staria jumped over him and tried to unlock it with magic with Lady Nasuada watching her back, but the padlock and chains were magic proof. They didn't even have a scratch when she slashed at them with her elven made sword.

They both turned to the last man. _Don't kill him, _Staria told Lady Nasuada. _Only he, the Shade, and Rasib know where the key is. _Lady Nasuada nodded, her face grim. Staria advanced slowly. "Where is the key? Answer me, and your life shall be spared_._"

He said, "I answer only to my master, Rasib, who right now is killing your mother and father. He is all powerful. He is the rightful master of Alaegasia. He is my God!"

Staria's heart skipped a beat. _Is he telling the truth? Is Rasib killing my parents right now? And this man called this place Alaegasia! This is Mirana, now and forever! _In her anger, she used magic and the commander flew straight into a solid stone wall, slid down it, and collapsed on the floor in a heap of armor.

Lady Nasuada exclaimed, "That's it! You can enter his mind now; his barriers probably went down since he is unconscious."

Staria did and found the key in a deserted cupboard. She unlocked the dragons and for the first time, remembered Shaiku, who was battling the Shade.

She looked over in his direction, and saw the Shade was about to overpower Shaiku! She ran over the stone floor, sword ready, and stabbed the Shade in the heart, just before he cut off Shaiku's head. He stared at her and the sword in his chest, staggered, screamed, and fell to the floor. His sword spun out of his hands, skidding across the floor with a shower of sparks, and hit Sinta on the foot. Spinning black shapes came out of him flying away, out of the gaping hole where the palace door used to be.

"We are done," sighed Shaiku, leaning against the wall for support.

"But what about Rasib?" Staria asked.

"He was the Shade. I learned that from his mind before he gained control" Shaiku answered, panting. Staria picked up Rasib's sword as Shaiku inspected Sinta's wound. Something looked different about the sword. Then Staria realized what it was. The tip used to have a red streak along it, but it was now clear. Staria looked at the sword closely. It had a small hole at the tip. _There must have been a liquid in the sword that was released. It might have gone into Sinta! _She thought. She told Shaiku about it.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Sinta doesn't detect any extra pain or numbness that would mean it's a poison or sedative. I don't think it is worth alarm, but it should be investigated. It is time to return to Ellesmera," Shaiku said.

"We are pleased to announce Rasib is dead." Shaiku's voice sounded tired. "He was killed by Staria. But we have suffered our own loss as well. Queen Islanzadi is dead. She was killed by Nariyok pretending to be one of us. He is also dead. So now we must have a new queen. Arya Drottningu, heir to the throne, do you accept your new position?"

"I do." Arya's face was streaked with tears.

"I pronounce you Queen of the elves. Arya Drottning, Staria, as your daughter, is now Staria Drottningu. We also have defeated the last remnant of Galbatorix's evil in Mirana. Let us celebrate this while we mourn for our losses."

**Okay. I wrote the sequel to this a year ago, but then I decided to merge the two to make one story. So here's the deal. If I get reviews saying to post the other half, I will. Otherwise, I will just leave it right here. **

**I'll give you a hint: Rasib's sword hitting Sinta. Okay, that's all I'm going to say. Please review!**


End file.
